Blog użytkownika:Typhoomerang/Opowiadanie z Berk
Kilka informacji na poczatek: -jest Heathera i ma Zębacza o imieniu Pianka. -Valka od początku mieszka na Berk -do 6 rozdziału wszyscy wygladają jak w JWS a rozdzialy 7 i dalej - jak w JWS2 Rozdział 1 "I co ja mam zrobić?" Był ciepły wiosenny poranek. Czkawka wstał, przeciągnął się, przywitał się ze Szczerbatkiem i przebrał się. Kiedy schodził na dół zagadnął go Stoick: -Wcześnie dziś wstałeś synu- powiedział. -Tak, przed treningiem chcemy jeszcze polatać- odparł Czkawka. -To idź- odrzekł Stoick. Kiedy wyszli na dwór, zaczepił ich Pyskacz: -Mógłbyś mi wyświadczyc drobną przyslugę?- -Jasne, mów co sie dzieje- -Twój ojciec prosił mnie bym ogłosił coś ważnego, ale cała wasza siódemka się gdzieś zapodziała- -Czyli mam ich znaleźć?- -Dokładnie- -OK- Czkawka od razu zaczął szukać.Nie przelecial wiele gdy zobaczył bliźniaki,(które sie biły) i Śledzika(usiłującego ich rozdzielić). -Cześć wam!- zagadnął ich. -Hej Czkawka!- odpowiedzieli. -Słuchajcie, musicie mi pomóc- -A w czym?- zapytał Śledzik. -Pyskacz prosił mnie bym was poszukał- -No to już nas znalazłeś- powiedziala Szpadka. -Nie oto chodzi- westchnął - Trzeba jeszcze znaleźć Sączysmarka, Astrid i Heatherę- -Dobrze- odparli chórem. Przyjaciele wzbili sie w powietrze. -Bliźniaki, wy poszukacie Sączysmarka- powiedział Czkawka -Śledzik, ty znajdziesz Heatherę- wydalpolecenie koledze -A ja poszukam Astrid- zakończył. Rozdzielili się, by ich poszukać. Czkawka przeleciał kilkadziesiąt metrów, aż znalazł przyjaciółkę usiłującą wyszyścić swojego smoka. -Wichura nie ruszaj się!- mówiła. -Hej Astrid- powiedział. -Czkawka!- dziewczyna odwróciła się i gdy chłopak zszedł ze smoka zapytała: -Co ty tu robisz?- -Pyskacz kazał mi wszystkich znaleźć- odparł -I jak ci idzie?- -Nieźle, znalazłem bliźniaki, Śledzika i ciebie- zauważył. -A Sączysmark i Heathera?- -Nimi mieli się zająć pozostali- -Jestem pewna, że świetnie im idzie- stwierdziła z nutą sarkazmu. Tymczasem "pozostali" znaleźli Sączysmarka i Heatherę. Wszyscy jeźdźcy spotkali się w drodze do wioski. -Pyskacz mówił ci co to za rzecz?- zapytal Sączysmark. -Nie- odparł Czkawka -Ale to chyba coś ważnego- Gdy znaleźli sie w osadzie kowal powiedział do nich: -Mam dla was ogłoszenie- -Wiemy- odpowiedzieli wzdychając. -Ogloszenie to dotyczy tradycyjnego Smoczego Balu- -Smoczego czego?- spytały bliźniaki. -A ci jak zwykle nie ogarniają- Astrid i Heathera załamały ręce. Pyskacz nie zważając na głupkowate komentarze Mieczyka i Szpadki, kontynuował: -Każdy chłopak musi zaprosić jakąś dziewczynę- zaczął -Wyjątek to sytuacja kiedy jest więcej chłopaków niż dziewczyn i na odwrót, wtedy osoba bez pary zajmuje się organizacją balu- Czkawka wiedzial już kogo zaprosi-Astrid. Lecz równocześnie pomyślał, że przecierz jest nieśmiały i nie da rady jej zaprosić a jeśli już ona na pewno nie będzie chciała z nim pójść. -I co ja mam zrobić?- szepnął sam do siebie. Rozdział 2 "Nadzieja matką głupich" Czkawka tej nocy nie mógł spać. Ciągle dręczyła go myśl jak zaprosić Astrid na Smoczy Bal. Zwrócił się do Szczerbatka: -A może zorganizuję jakiś pseudo-najazd na Berk i wtedy ją zaproszę- rozważał -Jak myślisz?- Szczerbatek zrobił minę typu: "Chyba cię lekko pogięło" Chłopak odczytał te słowa z wyrazu jego pyska i postanowił: -Zaprosze ją normalnie, jutro po treningu- to powiedziawszy położył się spać. Następnego dnia po wyjściu na dwór, Czkawka wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał prosto do Akademii na trening. Zastał tam tylko dwie osoby: Śledzika i Astrid oraz ich smoki. Sączysmarka, bliźniaków i Heathery jeszcze nie było. Cala trójka czekała na nich grając w smoczy quiz: -Ile splunięć ma Zębiróg Zamkogłowy?- zapytała Astrid Śledzika. -Jasne, że 6, Astrid to było zbyt łatwe- odrzekł. -Wiem chciałam dać ci fory, no dobra Czkawka, teraz ty- -Jaki zasięg plucia ma Zmiennoskrzy….- urwał, ponieważ przybyli pozostali. -To, co, zaczynamy trening?- spytała Heathera. -Jasne- powiedział Czkawka –Na smoki, lecimy na wyspę Ognioglizd- -Ognioglizd???- wszystkich dosłownie zatkało. -Tak, trening, który opracowałem polega na przejściu labiryntu jakim jest ich gniazdo w trzech grupach- Kiedy znaleźli się już na wyspie, Czkawka podzielił wszystkich na grupy: Astrid z Heatherą, on ze Śledzikiem i bliźniaki z Sączysmarkiem. Czkawka i Śledzik ledwo przeszli kilka metrów zza zakrętu wyłoniła się Królowa Ognioglizda atakując ich. U dziewczyn nie było lepiej. Ciągle wchodziły w ślepe zaułki i kompletnie się zgubiły. Sączysmarka i Szpadkę okrążyły Ognioglizdy, a Mieczyk na widok tylu-zemdlał. Po jakichś 2-3 godzinach wszystkim udało się wyjść. Kiedy lecieli z powrotem, okazało się, że Sączysmark zdążył zaprosić Szpadkę. -Muszę się śpieszyć- pomyślał Czkawka. Gdy wszyscy rozeszli się do domów, a Czkawka już chciał pójść zaprosić Astrid, zaczął histeryzować: -A, jeśli się nie zgodzi?- narzekał –A jak nie zechce?- Szczerbatek już nie wytrzymał jego jęków i chlasnął go ogonem po twarzy. -Dzięki Szczerbatek- powiedział –Masz rację, dam radę- Przed pójściem do Astrid, nazbierał jej ulubionych kwiatów, i poszedł. Kiedy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami jej domu, głęboko odetchnął i zapukał. Otworzył mu jej ojciec. -Witaj Czkawka- powiedział -Dzień dobry panu- odpowiedział –Jest może Astrid?- dodał po chwili. -Tak, na górze- odparł i zaraz krzyknął -Astrid, ktoś do ciebie!- Następnie dało się słyszeć: -Już idę!- Gdy zeszła na dół od razu zauważyła Czkawkę. -No idź- powiedział do niej ojciec. -Cześć Astrid- powiedział Czkawka nieśmiało. -Hej- dziewczyna się zarumieniła -Masz jakąś sprawę?- dodała. Oto nadeszła chwila, której Czkawka się obawiał, ale postanowił nie histeryzować. Wyciągnął kwiaty zza pleców i zapytał: -Poszłabyś ze mną na Smoczy Bal?- Astrid otworzyła szeroko oczy i nastała cisza. ' ' Rozdział 3 "Zaskoczenie" -Mógłbyś jeszcze raz powtórzyć?- spytała go. -Czy poszłabyś ze mną na Smoczy Bal?- -Wiesz trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś tym pytaniem- przyznała. -Dobrze, nie będę cię pośpieszać- powiedział jej. -Czkawka nie oto chodzi- odrzekła -A, o co?- -O to, że pójdę z tobą na ten bal!- Powiedziawszy to, Astrid przytuliła go, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. -Astrid, co ty…- ale nie dokończył, bo dziewczyna go pocałowała i zapomniał o całym otaczającym go świecie. Podziękowała mu za kwiaty (całując go w policzek), i pożegnała się z nim. Gdy chłopak wrócił do domu, był najszczęśliwszym wikingiem na Berk. To, czego się obawiał okazało się niesamowite. -I jak było?- spytała się jego mama. -Udało się!- westchnął. -Ale, co się udało?- zapytała Valka. -Zaprosić, Astrid!- -Na co?- -Na Smoczy Bal- -To miło- -Też tak uważam- Poszedł na górę i gdy zaczął rysować przy biurku, Szczerbatek postanowił go zirytować, przedrzeźniając jego i Astrid. -Twoim zdaniem to jest śmieszne?- spytał się smoka. Szczerbatek uśmiechnął się szeroko, co znaczy „tak”. -To wyobraź sobie, że nie- Szczerbatek się obraził a jednocześnie trzepnął go w twarz. Czkawka się zaśmiał, pogłaskał swojego smoka i poszedł spać. Leżał na łóżku i myślał o tym, że to był jeden z najprzyjemniejszych dni w jego życiu. Nazajutrz Czkawka pierwszy zjawił się w Akademii. Posprzątał całą arenę, gdy zjawili się Mieczyk i Szpadka. -Cześć, co wy tu z tym robicie?- -Yyy, no chyba na trening przylecieliśmy- -Nie, nie oto mi chodziło- -A, o co?- -O te małe papierowe smoki- -A o nie- dopiero zrozumieli, o co mu chodziło -To są dekoracje na Smoczy Bal- -Ahaaaaaaa…- -Więc trening dzisiaj jest odwołany?- -Dlaczego?- -Bo bal jest już jutro nie?- odrzekł Mieczyk. -I trzeba ozdobić salę- zawtórowała bratu Szpadka. -Dobra niech wam będzie- Czkawka wreszcie się poddał. Gdy wylatywał z Akademii natknął się na Śledzika, Sączysmarka, Heatherę i Astrid i oznajmił im, że dzisiaj trening jest odwołany. Zdziwili się, ale uszanowali jego decyzję. W domu na Czkawkę czekała niespodzianka: ojciec chciał z nim pomówić. -Czkawka- powiedział Stoick. -Słucham, tato?- zapytał. -Jest taka jedna mała rzecz- -Jaka?- -Musimy pogadać- Rozdział 4 "Musimy pogadać" '-'''A o czym tu rozmawiać?- zapytał się Czkawka. -A o tobie, o tobie- mówił Stoick. -Ale co ja znowu zrobiłem?- -Nic- -To po co ta rozmowa?- chłopak już się pogubił. -Po to bo musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić- powiedział Stoick. -A co?- -A ciebie i Astrid- -Aleeeeee...- powiedział Czkawka zmieszany. -Dzisiaj przed waszym treningiem przyszli do mnie rodzice Astrid- -Iiii?- zapytał się ojca -I powiedzieli mi, że wczoraj po twoim wyjsciu, Astrid była jakas taka.....- zagubił się Stoick -Nieprzytomna?- podsunął Czkawka. -Tak własnie- kontynuował -Jej rodzice mysleli,że jest chora, ale potem zuważyli co się dzieje i okazało się że Astrid nie jest chora tylko zakochana- zakończył. -Zakochana?- zapytał Czkawka z nutą niedowierzania -W kim?- -W tobie- odrzekł Stoick –przynajmniej do takiego doszliśmy wniosku- -Ahaaa…- powiedział chłopak -Iiii?- -I proszę cię żebyś z nią o tym porozmawiał- -Aleeee…- urwał bo przerwał mu ojciec: -Żadnych „ale”- powiedział stanowczo -Masz z nią pogadać i już! -Dobrze- odpowiedział Czkawka lekko zirytowany. -Wyjdę teraz polatać- dodał po chwili. -Niech ci będzie-leć!- -Pa tato!- Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, do Stoicka podeszła Valka. -Co się stało?- spytała -Kazałem Czkawce pogadać z Astrid o ich miłości- -Oj,Stoick- westchnęła –Do miłości mieszać się nie wolno- -Czemu?- -Bo to ich sprawa- Valka przeczuwała kłopoty ale zdarzyło się czasem że się myliła. Tymczasem gdy Czkawka latał nad Berk podleciała do niego Astrid i zapytała: -Co ci jest?- -Nic ojciec mnie wkurza- -Dlaczego?- -Lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała- Zaczął lecieć w dół, aż wylądował. Astrid zrobiła to samo. -Wiesz Czkawka że mam swoje sposoby by kogoś zmusić do gadania- -Owszem,wiem- stwierdził –Lecz nie chcę cię zranić, dlatego nie mówię- -Powiedz,proszę- -Dobrze-westchnął chłopak –Ojciec mi powiedział, że dzisiaj przed naszym treningiem- -Którego nie było- przerwała mu Astrid. -Do mojego taty przyszli twoi rodzice i ustalili że się we mnie kochasz więc ojciec kazał mi z tobą porozmawiać- zakończył –Czy to jest prawda?- -Ale co?- -Że się we mnie kochasz- -Tak-powiedziała nieśmiało –Pszepraszam- -Nie musisz pszepraszać- -Wiesz co już robi się późno- zmienila temat. -Rzeczywiście-przytaknął. -Powinnam już iść- -Ja też- -To do jutra Czkawka!- -Do jutra!- powiedziawszy to westchnął. Stali tak z 2 minuty, aż Szczerbatek chlasnął go ogonem by go wybudzić. Gdy wrócili do domu, Czkawka czuł że zawiódł Astrid ale nie był tego do końca pewny. '''Rozdział 5 ”Smoczy Bal”' Rozdział dedykuję Astrid8 (idealnie trafiła) Następnego ranka Czkawka obudził się w dobrym nastroju. Gdy zszedł na dół zagadnął go Stoick: -Porozmawiałeś z Astrid?- zapytał. -Tak porozmawiałem- odrzekł. -Iiii?- -Przykro mi tato- zaczął -Ale to nie twoja sprawa- -Jak tyś do mnie powiedział????!!!!!!!- Wtedy zjawiła się Valka: -Stoick, mówiłam ci, to ich sprawa- -Aleee....- -Żadnych "ale", to ich sprawa!- -Dobra, idź Czkawka- poddal się Stoick. -Dzięki mamo!- podziękował. Gdy wyszedł, spotkał Śledzika i zapytał się go: -Zaprosiłeś już kogoś?- -Tak, Heatherę- odrzekł Śledzik -A ty?- -Astrid- odpowiedział. Kolega już miał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale za plecami Czkawki zobaczył Astrid z miną typu: "Skomentuj to, a będziesz ze mną mial doczynienia" -Cześć- powiedziała. Czkawka podskoczył jak oparzony: -Astrid!- odetcnął -Nie strasz mnie tak!- -Pszepraszam- odrzekła. Spojrzeli w niebo, następnie porozmawiali trochę i nim się obejrzeli było południe. Następnie rozlecieli się do domów by przygotować się na bal. Kiedy Astrid się przygotowywała w swoim pokoju zawołała swoich rodziców: -Mamo! Tato! Moglibyście tu przyjść?- -Już idziemy!- dało się slyszeć. Gdy przyszli jej mama się spytała: -Co się stało?- -Mamo moglabyś wytrzepać mi tam z tylu bo nie sięgam?- -Dobrze już- Gdy wytrzepała jej ubranie Astrid spytala się: -Mogę tak iść?- -Jasne- odpowiedział jej ojciec. -Wyglądasz pieknie- dodala jej mama. -Dziękuję- Astrid zarumieniła się. Tymczasem u Czkawki: -Mamo! Moglabyś mi pomóc?- zapytał. -Jasne!- Kiedy była już u Czkawki, spytała się go: -W czym ci pomóc?- -Mamo mogę tak iść?- -Jasne- Pogładzila go po wlosach. -To ja już idę po Astrid- -Miłej zabawy!- -Dziękuję!- Szedł kilka minut aż doszedł do jej domu. Zapukał i otworzyla mu Astrid. Gdy stanęła przed nim zatkalo go z wrażenia. -Pięknie wyglądasz- powiedział. -Dziękuję, ty też- zarumieniła się. kiedy poszli Czkawka czuł się wyjątkowo. Astrid czuła to samo. Wreszcie dotarli. Spojrzeli na arenę i powiedzieli chórem: -Łooooł- Po chwili Czkawka dodał z uznaniem: -Mieczyk się postarał- Okazalo się że przyszli pierwsi. za chwilę zjawili się pozostali oraz orkiestra: Pyskacz,Sven i Phlegma. Muzyka grała, wszyscy tańczyli i czuli się szczęśliwi ( szcvzególnie Czkawka i Astrid). Zabawa trwała do późnego wieczora. Gdy wracali partnerka Czkawki była przygnębiona. spytał się jej: -Co ci jest?- -Nic, tylko nie powiedziałam ci o jednej rzeczy- -O jakiej?- -O wyjeździe- Rozdział 6 "Troska i rozłąka" (ostrzegam. moja siostra popłakała się przy tym rozdziale) -Co?- Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć w to co teraz usłyszał -O jakim wyjeździe?- -Najlepiej będzie jeśli powiem ci wszystko od razu- stwierdzila Astrid. -To mów- -Ten wyjazd to stara tradycja Hoffersonów- zaczęła -Każdy młody Hofferson lub Hoffersonówna musi udać się na kilka lat rozłąki z najbliższymi i iść w nieznane- zakończyła -No cóż w moim przypadku lecieć- dodala po chwili. -Czyli opuszczasz nas?- -Niestety tak- powiedziala -Miałam lecieć dzisiaj ale chciałam zostać jeszcze na Smoczym Balu- -A więc wyjeżdżasz......?- -Jutro- odrzekla z oczami pełnymi łez. -Wiem że jest ci trudno ale dasz radę- próbował ją pocieszyć -Wierzę w ciebie- Astrid uśmiechnęła się i podeszła bliżej niego. -Myślę że powinniśmy już iść- stwierdził Czkawka. -Dobrze ale najpierw jeszcze coś- dodała tajemniczo. -Co- -To- Przybliżyła sie i go pocałowała. Chłopak był bardzo zaskoczony ale nie protestował. Odprowadzil ją pod sam dom i pożegnał się z nią. Kiedy natępnego dnia się obudził i wyjrzał prez okno zobaczył Astrid szykującą się do drogi. szybko przebrał się i wybiegł na dwór by ostatni raz się z nią spotkać. -Czkawka!- powiedziala zaskoczona -Co ty tu robisz?- dodala. -Chcialem jeszcze się z toba pożegnać- Astrid uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go. -Będzie mi cię barzdo brakować- wyznała już bliska płaczu. -Mnie ciebe też- odrzekł równie smutny jak ona. -Co tu sie dzieje gołąbeczki?-zapytał Sączysmark, który właśnie z resztą przyleciał. -Astrid wyjeżdża- powiedział Czkawka. -Co????????????????- wszyscy stanęli jak wryci myśląc że to jakiś głupi żart. -Ale jak to?- spytała Heathera. Astrid opowiedziała jej i wszystkim pozostałym, to samo co dowiedział się o jej wyjeździe Czkawka. Pożegnala się ze wszystkimi ale najdłużej żegnała się z Czkawką. Trudno jej było wyobrazić sobie życie bez niego. Takie życie według niej byłoby pozbawione sensu, smaku i odrobiny ryzyka. Gdy Astrid miała odlatywac a Czkawka był już bliski łez, ona odwróciła się całując go na "dowidzenia". Jakąś godzinę po odejściu dziewczyny Czkawka nadal wpatrywał się w niebo pocieszjąc sie jedynie myślą że Astrid kiedyś wróci. Rozdział 7 "3 lata później" Na Berk była wyjątkowo ciepła wiosna. Czkawka zaraz po przebudzeniu się, poleciał do Akademii na trening. Tymczasem Stoick i Pyskacz patrolowali okolicę. Wtem zauważyli jeźdźca zbliżającego się do wyspy. -Stoick- zaczął Pyskacz –Wołać na alarm?- -Nie, nie trzeba- odrzekł. -Ale nie znamy tego jeźdźca- próbował się bronić. -Nie poznajesz jej Pyskacz?- -Nie- -Przecież to Astrid!- Kowal przypatrzył się postaci dokładniej i rzeczywiście była to Astrid. Gdy wylądowała Stoick powiedział do niej: -Witaj Astrid- -Dzień dobry wodzu- odparła –Jest może Czkawka?- dodała. -Poleciał do Akademii- -Dziękuję- Tymczasem na treningu wszyscy ciężko ćwiczyli. -Mieczyk! Szpadka! Zasłona dymna!- zakomenderował Czkawka. Na jego polecenie bliźniaki stworzyły zasłone dymną. Potem Sączysmark i Heathera zrobili płonące kolce. A Czkawka i Śledzik połączyli atak. Arena wyglądała jak pole bitwy, ale na wypadek ataku byli przygotowani. -To koniec treningu na dziś- oznajmił Czkawka –Jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali będę nad Kruczym Urwiskiem- -Dobra, cześć- odpowiedzieli. Chlopak ledwo wyleciał, a po jakiś 5 minutach zjawiła się Astrid. -Nie przeszkadzam?- spytała. -Astrid!!!!!!- wszyscy ucieszyli się na widok koleżanki całej i zdrowej. -Wow- powiedziała –Zmieniliście się bardzo- -Ty też- oznajmiła Heathera. Astrid przywitała się ze wszystkimi ale zmartwiła ją jedna rzecz – nieobecność Czkawki. -Śledzik?- spytała się kolegi. -Tak?- -Widziałeś Czkawkę?- -Poleciał nad Krucze Urwisko- -Dzięki!- To powiedziawszy poleciała by go poszukać. Krucze Urwisko pod nieobecność Astrid trochę zarosło więc dziewczyna miała kłopot z wylądowaniem. Kiedy już jej się to udało, poszła poszukać Czkawki. Bardzo chciała się z nim zobaczyć bo w końcu nie widzieli się od 3 lat. Szła jakieś 10 minut, aż doszła nad Zatokę, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć Czkawkę. Kiedy spojrzała na jezioro zobaczyła człowieka siedzącego przy wodzie. Rozdział 8 "Znowu razem" Gdy podeszła bliżej, zaczęła mieć wątpliwości. Ten człowiek miał brązowe włosy, zielone głębokie oczy i sztuczną nogę. Była niemal pewna że to Czkawka, tyle że, chłopak którego pamiętała ubierał zielone spodnie, koszulkę w tym samym kolorze i brązową kamizelkę. Ten chłopak był ubrany inaczej – na czarno. Astrid postanowiła zaryzykować: -Czkawka?- spytała. Dziewczyna przerwała mu odpoczynek. W innym razie wściekłby się, ale dobrze znał ten miły ciepły głos, którego nie słyszał od 3 lat. Odwrócił się i powiedział: -Astrid?- Wstał i oboje wpadli sobie w ramiona. Cieszyli się że znów są razem. -Fajnie że wróciłaś- powiedział Czkawka. -Też się cieszę- odrzekła Astrid. Ściskali się bardzo długo, aż dziewczyna stwierdziła: -Zmieniłeś się- -To źle?- -Nie, nie- odparła –Tylko nie mogłam cię poznać- -Ciebie też dość trudno rozpoznać- wyznał. Po chwili dodał: -Wiesz mam dla ciebie prezent- -Jaki?- -Taki- Chwycił jej podbródek i ją pocałował. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie przeszli na kamień. Śmiali się i bawili. Gdy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, Czkawka wpadł na pomysł: -A może spędzimy tę noc pod gwiazdami i weźmiemy też resztę?- zaproponował. -Super pomysł- przyznała –Ale czy rodzice się zgodzą?- -Jakoś ich przekonamy- zapewnił. Polecieli do wioski i opowiedzieli o pomyśle Sączysmarkowi, Mieczykowi, Szpadce, Śledzikowi i Heatherze. Wszystkim się spodobał. Rozeszli się do domów by zapytać o pozwolenie. Uzyskali zgodę. Ekipa zebrała odpowiedni ekwipunek i poleciała nad Krucze Urwisko. Ale pojawił się problem – mieli tylko 4 namioty. Wymyślili, że będą 3 –dwuosobowe i jeden 1-jednoosobowy. W końcu wyszło na to że w namiocie będą razem: Sączysmark ze Szpadką, Śledzik z Heatherą i Czkawka z Astrid. Mieczykowi się poszczęściło i dostał namiot dla siebie. Wszyscy opowiadali sobie historie, śmiali się z żartów Mieczyka i opiekali kurczaka (dla smoków były ryby). Kiedy poszli spać Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki. -Astrid co ty robisz?- zapytał. -Chcę być blisko ciebie- odparła. Chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk i poszli spać wtuleni w siebie. Rozdział 9 "Tajemniczy przybysz" (od razu zaznaczę że nie kradnę pomysłu od Lemoni) Jeźdźcy wstali rano, spakowali się i polecieli z powrotem do wioski. W trakcie lotu Czkawka spytał się: -Ej, kto w nocy tak chrapał?- Szpadka pokazała na Sączysmarka: -Byłam z nim w jednym namiocie, spać się nie dało- narzekała. -No przepraszam bardzo ale to cecha rodzinna- próbował się bronić Jorgenson. -Hej a to co?- wtrącił Mieczyk. Wskazał palcem na rozbitą łódź i chłopaka leżącego bezwładnie obok. -Podlećmy i mu pomóżmy- zakomederował Czkawka. Gdy wylądowali, podeszli do przybysza i próbowali go obudzić. Kiedy już się to udało chłopak zapytał się: -Gdzie ja jestem?- -Witamy na Berk- odrzekł Czkawka. -Jak ci na imię?- spytał Śledzik. -Topór- odpowiedział. -Co ci się stało?- do rozmowy włączyła się Astrid. -Płynąłem razem z moim smokiem i rozbiliśmy się- -Twoim smokiem?- zdziwili się. -Tak, gdzie jest Sztormek?- -Z jakiego jest gatunku?- zadał pytanie Sączysmark. -Śmiertnik Zębacz- odrzekł -O właśnie leci!- Wszyscy spojrzeli i ich oczom ukazał się brązowy Zębacz o łagodnym wyrazie pyska. Topór podbiegł do niego i powiedział: -Sztormek gdzieś ty był, wystraszyłem się- Po tych słowach przytulił smoka. -Ooooooo- Heathera rozpłynęła się. Po chwili chłopak zapytał: -A wy jak macie na imię?- Wszyscy przedstawili się po kolei: -Jestem Czkawka a to mój smok Szczerbatek- -Nazywam się Astrid, a to jest Wichura- -Na imię mam Śledzik, a to jest Sztukamięs- -Mówią mi Sączysmark, a to Hakokieł- -Miło mi, jestem Heathera a to Pianka- -Jesteśmy Mieczyk i Szpadka a to są Wym i Jot- -Mógłbym się tu na jakiś czas zatrzymać?- spytał Topór. -Jasne, jakoś ojca przekonam- powiedział Czkawka. -Jesteś synem wodza?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem -Mógłbyś tatę przekonać?- -Pewnie- Po tych slowach jeźdźcy polecieli do wioski. Czkawka zamienił z ojcem parę słów ale przekonał go by Topór mógł zostać. Teraz tylko pozostała kwestia u kogo się zatrzyma. Wybór padł na Astrid. Podczas gdy ona pokazywała mu gdzie będzie spać, Czkawka niepokoił się. Zwierzył się Heatherze: -Wiesz mam jakieś złe przeczucia co do tego Topora- -Przestań, na razie nie zrobił nic złego- -Na razie- odrzekł z ironią. -A może po prostu jesteś zazdrosny o Astrid?- odpowiedziała. -Być, może nie wiem- mówił -Po prostu coś mi tu nie gra- Rozeszli się do doów, ale Czkawka nadal czuł wewnętrzny niepokój. Rozdział 10 "Coś się tu kroi" Nazajutrz Czkawka obudził się z bolącym brzuchem. Wiedział co oznacza ten ból. Tak przejawiała się jego obawa. Jednak postanowił nie okazywać tego uczucia. Przebrał się i poleciał do Akademii. Nikogo tam nie zastał. Wyjął notes i zaczął rysować. Po jakichś 5 minutach przylecieli pozostali. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Astrid. -No trudno, zaczniemy bez niej- stwierdził Czkawka. -Ale ty jesteś pewny?- zapytał Śledzik -Wiesz że nie będzie zachwycona- -Owszem wiem- odparł -Lecz nie będziemy czekać wieczność- -Ale o czym ty mówisz?- kolega już się pogubił. -Po prostu mam takie przeczucie że Astrid nie zjawi się szybko- odrzekł Czkawka usiłując nie patrzeć na Heatherę z miną typu "Oj, oj" -To zaczynamy- zakomenderował. Przyjaciele bardzo ciężko trenowali na wypadek ataku Łupieżców. Gdy trening dobiegł końca zjawiła sę Astrid: -Sory za lekkie spóźnienie ale Topór zabrał mnie na przejażdżkę- powiedziała. -Tak fajne to twoje "lekkie spóźnienie"- stwierdził Czkawka z ironią. -A o co ci chodzi?- - o to że trening właśnie się skończył- oznajmił. -Pszepraszam- powiedziała -Jutro postaram się być na czas- -No ja myślę- Astrid obiecała ale następnego dnia było dokładnie tak samo, zresztą podobnie jak przez kolejne dwa tygodne. W końcu Czkawka nie wytrzymsał: -Posłuchaj jeszcze raz się "lekko spóźnisz" to będziesz miała kłopoty- -Jasne- odparła Astrid. I rzeczywiście już przyszła na czas. Ale pojawił się nowy problem. Ilekroć próbował ją gdzieś zaprosić zawsze słyszał te same słowa: "Umówiłam się już z Toporem" lub "Obiecałam Toporowi że mu pomogę" Reagował tak by ukryć swój niepokój i zazdrość więc odpowiadał: "Ok" albo "Nie ma sprawy" bądź "I tak już mam plany tylko chciałem wiedzieć" Ale pewnego dnia miarka się przebrała. Otóż były urodziny Astrid. Zwykle czas po zabawie dziewczyna spędzała z Czkawką. Tym razem oznajmiła mu, że chce spędzić ten czas z Toporem. Czkawka już nie wytrzymał: -Posłuchaj jeśli wolisz Topora to po prostu powiedz- powiedział z nutą wściekłości w głosie. -Ale o co ci teraz chodzi?- zapytała Astrid wyraźnie równie wściekła jak on. -A o to że wolisz spędzać czas z nim niż ze mną- -Co????- -Kiedy próbuję cię gdzieś zaprosić słyszę Topór to Topór tamto, przez niego spóźniałaś się na treningi a teraz nasz specjalny czas wolisz spędzać z nim!- -Am oże po prostu jesteś zazdrosny?!- krzyknęła Astrid. -Tak może- powiedział zirytowany -A może to ty wolisz wybrać albo on albo ja- Po tych słowach wsiadł na Szczerbatka i odleciał ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Rozdział 11 "Gniew i Tajfumerang" (dedykacja dla wszystkich którzy napisali coś na konkurs bo tak w sumie to wszyscy byli dość blisko) Astrid patrzyła na odlatującego Czkawkę i miała wyrzuty sumienia. -Spokojnie, dasz radę- Topór próbował ją pocieszyć. -Jasne- westchnęła. -Posłuchaj skoro nie jesteś już z Czkawką to może pomyślimy o nas?- -Że co proszę?????- -No bo........- -No bo co?- -Bo ja robiłem to wszystko żebyś zerwała z Czkawką- -Co?????????- Astrid walnęła go w twarz, wsiadła na Wichurę i poleciała w stronę lasu. Topór wskoczył na Sztormka i poleciał za nią. Astrid wylądowała na polanie. Kiedy Topór wylądował chciał pszeprosić Astrid: -Słuchaj ja nie....- urwał bo coś zobaczył. -Co ci jest?- spytała. Chłopak nie powiedział nic, za to pokazał palcem w stronę drzew. Astrid odwróciła się i ujrzała błękitnego Tajfumeranga zmierzającego w ich stronę. Topór wsiadł na Sztormka i odleciał w popłochu. Ona nie mogła uciec. Musiała bronić wioski. Gdyby odlrciała, smok poleciał by za nią i zniszczył osadę. Wyłowiła rybę z pobliskiego jeziorka i podała Tajfumerangowi. Zjadł ją ze smakiem. Astrid wyciągnęła dłoń z nadzieją wytresowania smoka. Gad powąchał jej rękę i przyłożył do niej pysk. Dziewczyna spojrała mu w oczy a on ją polizał. -Nazwę cię Gejzer- stwierdziła -Może być?- Tajfumerang pokiwał głową na "tak". Astrid wsiadła na Wichurę i poleciała do wioski. Gejzer poleciał za nią. Kiedy wylądowała spotkała Śledzika: -Ty wiesz że za tobą jest wielki Tajfumerang?- -Wiem- odparła -To jest Gejzer- -Wytresowałaś go?- spytał z niedowierzaniem modląc się by nie zarobił od Astrid. -Tak- -Ok- -Musimy go zabrać do Akademii- stwierdzili. Astrid poleciała na arenę by tam zająć się Tajfumerangiem. Śledzik zmierzył mu skrzydła, Astrid obejrzała zęby, Mieczyk i Szpadka zerknęli na łuski a Sączysmark i Heathera wpisali wszystko do księgi. Po chwili przyleciał Topór: -Cześć co robicie?- Astrid nie wytrzymała, podeszła do niego i kopnęła go tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. -Ała!!!- jęknął -Za co?- -Za wszystkie podłości które mi zrobiłeś- -Może i tak ale ty mi nic nie zrobisz poza tym że moje ciało może ucierpieć- -Ja nie ale wódz tak- -A niby jak miałby się dowiedzieć?- -Powiesz mu- -Chyba śnisz- Astrid wskoczyła na Wichurę i złapały Topora, lecąc z nim w kierunku domu Stoicka. Rozdział 12 "Wynoś się stąd!" Gdy wylądowały przed domem wodza, Astrid zeszła ze smoka i zapukała do drzwi. Otworzył jej Stoick: -Astrid?- zapytał -Co ty tu robisz?- -Chciałam prosić wodza o zajęcia się Toporem- odparła. -W jakim sensie?- -W takim że trzeba go wypędzić z wyspy!- -Dlaczego?- spytał zdziwiony. Wtedy Astrid opowiedziała Stoickowi wszystko po kolei. Gdy to usłyszał nie musiał czekać z podjęciem decyzji bo wiedział że Astrid jest dla Czkawki wszystkim: Topór miał opuścić wyspę na zawsze. Zwykle odbywało się to tak że cała wioska zbierała się w porcie i skazany (bądź skazana) odpływał i już nigdy nie wracał. Tym razem było troszkę inaczej. A mianowicie Topór miał odlecieć a nie odpłynąć. Gdy miał już opuścić wyspę Stoick zapytał się go: -Masz jeszcze coś do dodania?- -Tak jesteście wszyscy dziwni a najbardziej ty!- powiedział wskazując na Astrid. Wtedy rzuciła się na niego. A raczej rzuciłaby się gdyby nie Stoick. -Odlatuj i to jak najszybciej- powiedział. Zanim chłopak wszedł na smoka Wichura postanowiła go upokorzyć żeby zapłacił za swoje czyny. Wystrzeliła kolec, który przeciął mu spodnie i widać było jego majtki. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Topór upokorzony wsiadł na Sztormka i odleciał. Wikingowie rozeszli się do domów. Astrid wskoczyła na Wichurę i poleciała szukać Czkawki. Chciała przeprosić go i poprosić o drugą szansę. Była pewna, że jej nie wybaczy ale zawsze warto było spróbować. Obleciała już całą wyspę, ale nigdzie nie znalazła go nie znalazła. Nagle olśniło ją: -No tak Krucze Urwisko!- powiedziała sama do siebie -Że też na to wcześniej nie wpadłam!- To powiedziawszy poleciała w wymienione wyżej miejsce i jej oczom ukazał się widok, którego się spodziewała: woda spokojna, śpiący Szczerbatek i człowiek siedzący na kamieniu i pogrążony w głębokich myślach. Rozdział 13 "Miałeś rację" Podeszła do niego i powiedziała: -Czkawka?- -Czego tu chcesz?- odparł niewruszony -Nie powinnaś być z Toporem i pędzać z nim specjalnego czasu?- -On wszystko to robił, żebym z tobą zerwała- odrzekła -Więc podjełam odpowiedie kroki i wyszło w końcu, że twój ojciec wyrzucił go z wyspy- -No nareszcie- powiedział. -Niestety udało mu się- -Ale co i komu się udało?- -Toporowi doprowadzić do naszego zerwania- stwierdziła -Wiesz mama powiedziała mi kiedyś gdy byłam mała, że zachowuję się nie w porządku wobec kolegów- kontynuowała -Nie wierzyłam jej wtedy, ale teraz wiem że miała rację- zakończyła. Czkawka wsłuchiwał się w te słowa i coraz bardziej było mu jej żal. Po chwili Astrid powiedziała: -Bardzo cię przepraszam, zachowałam się jak idiotka, więc zrozumiem jeśli nie zechcesz mi wybaczyć- Chciała wsiąśc na Wichurę ale zatrzymał ją Czkawka: -Posłuchaj nie zachowałaś się jak idiotka, po prostu Topór cię omamił i nie byłaś sobą więc mogę ci wybaczyć- powiedział -Ale nie wiem czy ty możesz mi wybaczyć to, że tak mna ciebie nakrzyczałem- -Pewnie- odrzekła przytulając go. -Dasz mi drugą szansę?- zapytała po chwili. -Jasne- Następną godzinę spędzili razem. Potem polecieli do Akademii by Czkawka mógł obejrzeć Gejzera, który nadal się tam znajdował. Chłopak skontrolował czy wszystko co potrzebne zostało wpisane do księgi, po czym wypuścili Tajfumeranga. Gdy odlatywał Astrid krzyknęła: -Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował to daj znać a ja tylko wykopię Smarka!- Smok zaryczał na pożegnanie i po chwili odleciał. Kiedy wszyscy rozeszli się do domów Czkawka zapytał Astrid: -Poszłabyś ze mną nad klify?- -Pewnie- Poszli i oglądali zachód słońca. Atmosfera była bardzo romantyczna, ale niestety coś ją przerwało. Astrid wskazała palcem na skały otaczające Berk i spytała: -Co to za statek?- Czkawka wyciągnął lunetę i gdy spojrzał bardzo się zdziwił a jednocześnie przeraził. -Czkawka co ci jest?- zapytała. -Astrid musimy lecieć po tatę- -Dlaczego?- -Bo to łódź Łupieżców- Rozdział 14 "Atakują!" Wsiedli na smoki i polecieli do osady jak najszybciej się dało. Stoick gdy się dowiedział, zwołał całą wioskę w twierdzy i zwrócił się do Grubego i Wiadra: -Weźmiecie wszystkich z wyjątkiem jeźdźców do jaskiń koło plaży- Po chwili Czkawka zapytał: -A my co mamy robić?- -Ćwiczyliście na wypadek ataku prawda?- odpowiedział pytaniem. -Jasne- -No to lećcie i postarajcie się ich pokonać- powiedział. -Dobra- odparł Czkawka. Jeźdźcy wsiedli na smoki i polecieli by zatrzymać Łupieżców. Kiedy Albrecht ich zobaczył krzyknął: -Znowu wy?- -A co masz jakiś problem?- odpowiedział wrogo Sączysmark. -Tak to się zaczyna robić nudne- stwierdził. -To po co ciągle nas atakujesz?- sprowokowała go Heathera. -A w sumie...- zaczął -Nie nie dam się tak łatwo zagadać!!!- -Serio?- zakpił z niego Mieczyk. -Strzelać!- wrzasnął Albrecht -Byle celnie!- Jego podwładni ustawili się i zaczęli strzelać w kierunku jeźdźców. '-'''Pamiętajcie co ćwiczyliśmy- krzyknął Czkawka do przyjaciół. -Oooo, czas na demolkę!- ucieszyła się Szpadka. Jak na zawołanie Wym i Jot sterowani przez bliźniaki dosłownie zniszczyli statek Łupieżców. -Nasza kolej- stwierdziła Astrid. Hakokieł zaczął płonąć i właśnie wtedy Wichura i Pianka wystrzeliły kolce. -Teraz Czkawka!- zawołał Śledzik. Gdy Albrecht chciał zatakować przyjaciół, Szczerbatek i Sztukamięs stworzyli taki wybuch, że jednocześnie Łupieżców rozrzuciło do wody i Mieczyk ze Szpadką popłakali się ze szczęścia. Albrecht popłynął na brzeg, tupnął nogą i rozstąpiła się ziemia. Spod spodu wyleciał Szeptozgon. Wódz Łupieżców wsiadł na niego i wskoczyli pod ziemię. Wtedy Albrecht krzyknął w stronę bardzo zdziwionych jeźdźców: -To jeszcze nie koniec!- Czkawka wpatrywał się w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą zniknął ich wróg. Po chwili Heathera zapytała: -To wygraliśmy?- -Tę bitwę tak, ale coś podejrzanie szybko- odrzekł z niepewnością w głosie -Coś czuję, że on ma zamiar tu niedługo wrócić i tak łatwo się nie podda- -Możesz mieć rację- przytaknęła Astrid. -Lećmy już- stwierdził Śledzik. Odlecieli z pola bitwy, ale Czkawka czuł, że na razie Berk nie jest do końca bezpieczne. '''Rozdział 15 "Noc i Furia"' Latali nad wyspą tak długo, aż znaleźli Stoicka na klifami. Przekazali mu wszystko co widzieli a wódz powiedział: -Podzielam zdanie Czkawki- zaczął -Albrecht tak łatwo się nie poddaje- -No i jeszcze ten Szeptozgon- dodał Śledzik. Stoick podszedł bliżej przepaści i westchnął. Wtedy zatrzęsła się ziemia i spod spodu wyleciał Albrecht na Szeptozgonie: -Tęskniliście?- powiedział szyderczo. Stoick zachwiał się i spadłby gdyby nie Czaszkochrup, który go złapał. Wódz Łupieżców wydał polecenie swojemu smokowi i ten wystrzelił kolce w kierunku najbliższej osoby. Niestety była nią Astrid. Byłaby poważnie ranna gdyby Czkawka nie osłonił jej własnym ciałem. Wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. w Szczerbatku coś pękło gdy Stoick prawie spadł a Czkawka został ranny. Wskoczył na wyniesienie i zaczął strzelać Błękintną Plazmą w kierunku najeźdźców. Kiedy Albrecht próbował wskoczyć pod ziemię, Furia wystrzeliła oślepiając Szeptozgona. wkrótce przyłączyły się pozostałe smoki. -Nic tu po nas!- krzyknął Albrecht. Odleciał. Berk było bezpieczne. Pozostawała tylko kwestia Czkawki. Astrid wsiadła na Wichurę, ostrożnie złapały Czkawkę i poleciały z nim do Gothi. Zabrały ze sobą Pyskacza. Kiedy były już u niej ta miała zaradzić ranom Czkawki. -Pyskacz co ona nabazgrała?- zapytała Astrid. -Że to nic poważnego- odparł kowal. -Nabazgrała jeszcze, że trzeba do ran przyłożyć...- tu urwał -Jaka w spodniach- zakończył. W tej chwili Gothi walnęła go swoją laską. -Aaa, trzeba przyłożyć czerwoną Smoczymiętkę- poprawił się -Sory nadal wygląda jak jak- powiedział szeptem i znów dostał laską. -A gdzie rośnie ta Smoczymiętka?- spytała Astrid. -Gothi nabazgrała, że ma jej na tyle by ukoiła rany- odparł Pyskacz -Ale jest jeden problem- dodał. -Ale jaki problem?- zmartwiła się. -Ktoś musi przy nim czuwać żeby przykładać Smoczymiętkę do ran- -Ja będę przy nim czuwać- zadeklarowała Astrid. Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. Czuwała przy nim całą noc, aż rany się zagoiły. Rano Czkawka obudził się i zobaczył Astrid śpiącą na krześle. Wstał i podszedł do niej. -Astrid, Astrid- mówił próbując ją obudzić. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła chłopaka przed sobą. -Czkawka!- rzuciła się na niego całując go. -Co się tak w ogóle stało?- powiedział gduy skończyła. -Osłoniłeś mnie własnym ciałem żebym nie dostała kolcami Szeptozgona- odparła -Jak się czujesz?- spytała po chwili. -Dobrze- odparł. Ubrał się i zeszli na dół. Czkawka wysłal Otrostrzała do Akademii, żeby oznajmić, że dzisiaj trening jest odwołany. On sam poszedł z Astrid do lasu na spacer. Ale nie przeczuwali że na tak zwykłym spacerze może się stać coś niezwykłego. Rozdział 16 "Zmiennoskrzydły imieniem Acid" Gdy wyszli z wioski, udali się do lasu Ścieżką Drwali. Niektóre drzewa kwitły (mimo że nie padało od paru tygodni), a ptaki śpiewały. Atmosfera była bardzo romantyczna. Astrid dała się ponieść chwili i pocałowała Czkawkę. Ten oddał jej pocałunek i tak szli całując się. Kiedy przechodzili przez polankę Czkawka przystanął, zmrużył oczy i wpatrzył się w pobliskie drzewa. -Czkawka co się dzieje?- spytała Astrid. -Po prostu czuję że nie jesteśmy tu sami- odparł. -Co??- Astrid nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała -Śledzą nas?- -Nie- Nagle Czkawka usłyszał szelest za sobą. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli parę oczu - smoczych oczu. -Czy to jest...?- Astrid urwała w pół zdania. -Zmiennoskrzydły!- krzyknął Czkawka osłaniając ją. Smok zaczął powoli schodzić z drzewa w kierunku lekko zdziwionych ale odważnych jeźdźców. -Czkawka co jedzą Zmiennoskrzydłe?- spytała Astrid szeptem. -Jasne to jest to!- chłopaka olniło -Astrid jestes genialna!- powiedział przytulając ją. Czkakwa wybrał gniazdo pszczół (których na polance było od groma i ciut ciut) i wywabił je z gniazda. Zaczął uciekać gdy te rzuciły się na niego. -Astrid, miód- krzyknął w stronę dziewczyny. Chłopak wywabił pszczoły z dala od gniazda, Astrid zbierała miód a Zmiennoskrzydły patrzył na to wszystko z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Teraz owady rzuciły się na Astrid. Ta przekazała miód Czkawce by ten dał radę oswoić Zmiennoskrzydłego. Chłopak podszedł do gada, który wyraźnie się ucieszył na widok ulubionego przysmaku. Zjadł go oblizując pysk. Przybliżył się do Czkawki i go polizał. Chłopak był tak zaskoczony jakby Stoick nie ignorował go w jego urodziny. -Dam ci na imię Acid- stwierdził Czkawka -Podoba ci się?- Smok kiwnął twierdząco głową. -Przepraszam, że przerywam taką uroczą scenkę, ale nie obraziłabym się gdyby ktoś pomógł mi z tymi natrętnymi owadami!!!- krzyknęła Astrid w stronę Czkawki i Acida. Właśnie wtedy Zmiennoskrzydły podleciał i zaczął pluć kwasem w stronę pszczół. Te uciekły do gniazda. -Dzięki- stwierdziła Astrid. -Wracajmy już- powiedział Czkawka. -Acid idziesz z nami?- spytała Astrid. Smok zaryczał przyjaźnie i poszedł za nimi, skacząc z drzewa na drzewo i raz po raz zmieniając barwę. Gdy dotarli do Akademii ujrzeli przyjaciól w stanie ciężkiego szoku na widok Acida. -Jak tam było gołąbeczki?- zakpił Sączysmark. -Wiesz bardzo...- ale nie dokończył bo Astrid przywaliła Sączysmarkowi prawym sierpowym. Potem zajęto się Zmiennoskrzydłym. Wpisano wszystko co trzeba do księgi i zwrócono smokowi wolność. Ten jednak nie chciał odlatywać, bo wolał zostać z Czkawką. Od tamtej pory Acid stał się drugim wierzchowcem Czkawki (pierwszym był oczywiście Szczerbatek). Rozdział 17 "Pożar lasu" Czkawka wrócił do domu, by znaleźć Acidowi jakieś miejsce do spania. Wtedy na górę wbiegł Stoick: -Synu posłuchaj- zaczął -Wiesz, że od pewnego czasu nie padało i drzewa są suche- -Wiem o tym- odparł -I co w związku z powyższym?- -Proszę cię, żebyś popilnował bliźniaków, bo mogą narobić galimatiasu- -A oni polecieli do lasu!- zmarwił się. -To leć- powiedzial -Szybko!- Czkawka wsiadl na Szczerbatka i polecieli szukać bliźniaków. Acid został na wypadek gdyby wrócili. Kiedy dotarli na skraj lasu i zobaczyli, że zajął się ogniem. Chłopak zawołal Ostrostrzała by ten zaniósl wiadomośc do Akademii. Straszliwiec poleciał tam ile miał si w swoich malutkich skrzydełkach. Gdy smok dotarł na miejsce, Śledzik przeczytał wiadomośc na glos: -"Przylećcie do lasu bo się pali, weźcie ze sobą Acida i pośpieszcie się - Czkawka- -Nie ma na co czekać!- stwierdziła Heathera. Kiedy przelatywali nad domem Czkawki, Astrid zagwizdała by przyleciał Zmiennoskrzydły. W drodze do lasu Sączysmark zapytał: -Skąd niby wiemy, że to nie jest jakaś ściema?- -Stąd- Śledzik pokazał palcem wielką, czarną chmurę dymu przed nimi. Gdy podlecieli bliżej zauważyli Czkawkę próbującego ugasić pożar wodą z jeziora. -Pomóc Ci?- spytała Astrid. -Byłoby dobrze- odparł Czkawka -Słuchajcie a może użyjemy smoków?- podsunął Sączysmark. Czkawka zastanowił się chwilę i przemówił: -Sączysmark, nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem ale jesteś geniuszem!- -Serio???????- paczka nie kryła zdumienia. -Mam plan- uspokoił ich. Czkawka zaryczał "Tajfumerangiem" i po chwili zjawił się gigantyczny błękitny gad - Gejzer! Chłopak wydał mu parę komend, a smok skrzydłami " zagarnął" ogień i w swoim wielkim wirze go ugasił. Kiedy las przestał się palić, zabrali bliźniaki i polecieli z powrotem do wioski. Jednak nie przeczuwali, że po tej niebezbiecznej przygodzie czeka ich coś niezwykłego. Coś czego nikt by się nie spodziewał. Rozdział 18 "Zasadzka Sidlarzy" 'C.D.N ':) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania